


Once In A Lifetime

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's Heart, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: Czas akcji: gdzieś w trzecim sezonie. John mieszka z Mary i ma coraz mniej czasu dla przyjaciela. Przemyślenia Sherlocka, który tęskni, ale się nie przyzna. Songfic





	

_Once in a lifetime_  
_It's just right_  
_We made no mistakes_  
_Not even a landslide or riptide_  
_Could take it all away_

Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza pistolet, który już jakiś czas temu podkradł Lestrade'owi. Odbezpieczył go i spojrzał, na Johna, który zrobił to samo. Detektyw wskazał brodą na przyjaciela, po czym w miejsce, gdzie miał się udać. Watson pokiwał głową z powagą i czekał na umówiony sygnał.  
Tropili właśnie niezwykle niebezpiecznego przestępcę, który był jednocześnie dwukrotnym mistrzem walk w klatkach. Postanowili go otoczyć, bo tylko ten sposób wydawał się odpowiedni. Sherlock nie martwił się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Ufał Johnowi i jego doświadczeniu w takich sytuacjach. Mimo upływu lat Watson wcale nie okazywał spadku formy, która być może nawet była lepsza, niż kiedy się poznali. Natomiast własne zdolności detektywa nie pozostawiały praktycznie nic do życzenia, więc był spokojny o powodzenie dzisiejszej "przygody", jakby to określił doktor. Zawsze tak mówił. Od początku.

_Somehow it feels like nothing has changed_  
_Right now, my heart is beating the same_  
_Out loud someone's calling my name_  
_It sounds like you_

\- Sherlock?- szepnął ledwie słyszalnie Watson, widząc, że przyjaciel się zamyślił. Detektyw spojrzał na niego już bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem i potaknął głową na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po chwili bezgłośnie policzył od trzech w dół, po czym on i John ruszyli w dwie różne strony

_When I close my eyes_  
_All the stars align_  
_And you are by my side_  
_You are by my side_

Sherlock szedł przez mroczne uliczki mając się na baczności. Wiedział, że w takich miejscach jest mnóstwo cieni, w których można się ukryć. Usłyszał za sobą brzdęk i odwrócił się, przeklinając jednocześnie za taki odruch. Klasyczna sztuczka z rzucaniem kamienia. Miała odwracać uwagę, a człowiek ją wykonujący wykorzystywał element zaskoczenia i atakował. W tym samym czasie Sherlock wyczuł czyjąś obecność i nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł jak ostrze noża przecina wierzch jego prawej dłoni. Wypuścił pistolet i uchylił się od ciosu wymierzonego w głowę. Skórzana rękawiczka nasiąkła krwią, a rana pulsowała. Sherlock zacisnął ręce w pięści i już chciał zaatakować, ale przeciwnik był szybszy i wymierzył mu cios w brzuch. Holmesowi aż zabrakło tchu i na chwilę skulił się do samej ziemi. Zaraz zamachnął się niezdarnie, ale chybił. Niewykorzystana siła pędu zachwiała nim i nie zdziwił się specjalnie, kiedy otrzymał kolejny cios. Wiedział, że nie da rady pokonać przeciwnika. Nie w pojedynkę.  
\- Watykańskie kamee!- usłyszał za sobą i zaraz rzucił się na ziemię. Rozległ się huk wystrzału, a po chwili przestępca krzyknął z bólu.

_Once in a lifetime_  
_It's just right_  
_And we are always safe_

_Not even the bad guys_  
_In the dark night_  
_Could take it all away_

Po kilku minutach na ulicy roiło się od policjantów. Pojawiła się również karetka, do której wniesiono rannego bandytę. John jedynie poprosił o kilka przedmiotów i osobiście zabrał się do zaszycia rany Sherlocka, który w tym czasie wyjaśniał wszystko Lestrade'owi. Kiedy inspektor sobie poszedł, Holmes zasyczał przeciągle w odpowiedzi na kolejne ruchy igły.  
\- No już kończę- powiedział doktor, na co Sherlock nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Zawsze tak było. Holmes obrywał, Watson się nim zajmował. Tak po prostu było.  
John zawinął dłoń przyjaciela w bandaż, po czym zawiązał delikatny supełek.  
\- Lepiej, żebyś nie robił eksperymentów przez następne kilka dni- powiedział Watson. Brunet popatrzył na niego pokpiewającym wzrokiem. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że Sherlock już po powrocie do domu rozłoży sprzęt na stole i wymiesza jakiś kwas z innymi żrącymi substancjami.  
\- Idziesz na chińszczyznę?- zapytał Holmes, idąc dwa kroki w stronę głównej ulicy  
\- Dzięki, ale nie mogę. Mary wymogła na mnie film na kanapie. Leonardo DiCaprio w roli głównej. Któż miałby ochotę coś takiego przegapić?- zaśmiał się, również idąc tyłem w swoją stronę  
\- Pewnie nikt normalny- powiedział Sherlock, starając się ukryć smutek- W takim razie, do zobaczenia!  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź Sherlock ruszył w swoją stronę. Sam.

  
_Once in a lifetime_  
_You were mine_

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka należy do zespołu One Direction - http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,one_direction,once_in_a_lifetime.html  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo planuję napisać więcej songficów (może nie koniecznie na podstawie piosenek OD, ale ogólnie, jak najbardziej)


End file.
